De cabeza a la felicidad
by LorenLine
Summary: Aunque estuviera mal, aunque no fuera sencillo, aunque fuera una locura, merecía la pena si les llevaba de cabeza a la felicidad. One Shot!


**Holaa!**  
**Sí, aquí traigo un one-shot de mi pareja por excelencia, HermSiri! Ains es que me encantan. Acabadito de hacer, en mitad de los exámenes y sin tiempo para una corrección. A ver que tal!**  
**Aclarar: Sirius está vivito y coleando (A quien se le ocurre matarlo?) están por la época navideña, aunque no aparece en todo el fic nada de Navidad, y todos están en Grimmauld aunque tengan que trabajar. Ya son adultos, 20 años le echo a Herms y a Sirius unos 38-39, y... Nada más, disfruten de la lectura.**

**Ahh! Nada de HP es mío, si lo fuera otro gallo cantaría.**

**Una recomendación, me sentí inspirada por una canción, 'Hello' de Lionel Richie pero cantada por los chicos de Glee, serie que recomiendo a todos los amantes de los musicales... Nada más, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Ahí estaba otra vez, acostada en la cama completamente desnuda y avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. Al principio acostarse con Sirius era simple, puro sexo cero sentimiento, dos adultos entregados a la pasión, amigos con beneficio pensaba, sin complicaciones hasta que empezaron a aflorar los sentimientos, la necesidad de sus encuentros, la espera a quedarse solos pasa devorarse a besos, miradas cómplices, el nerviosismo al sentirse observada seguida de la sonrisa boba que bailaba en su boca cuando oía su nombre, todo eso había hecho que Hermione se diera cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada del merodeador.

En silencio se levantó de la cama, recogió la ropa que pudo ver del suelo en la oscuridad y salió de la habitación del hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado hacía un momento. Recorrió Grimmauld Place a oscuras y desnuda rezando porque a nadie le diera por salir de su habitación en ese momento, cuando llegó a su cuarto se fijó en que se había dejado sus braguitas atrás pero en un segundo desestimó la idea de volver a buscarlas, se puso una camiseta ancha y bastante vieja e intentó dormir a pesar de tener mil cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando despertó, cerca de las once de la mañana, no sintió ruido en la parte baja de la casa y, pensando que todos se habían ido al trabajo ya, se levantó y con la misma camiseta de la noche anterior bajó a desayunar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el salón de la casa y leyendo un libro se encontró con el merodeador que se había colado en su corazón.

- Buenos días, Hermione- Dijo como si entre ellos no hubiera más que una relación cordial.

- Herms, te has dejado los pantalones atrás- Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba acompañado por su ahijado Harry Potter.

- No, es que así estoy más cómoda- Dijo sintiéndose cohibida e intentando alargar la camiseta más de lo que se dejaba- ¿Habéis desayunado ya?

- Estábamos esperándote, estamos solos nosotros tres- Juraría que en ese momento Sirius la miraba intensamente.

Mientras preparaba el café, y Harry hablaba con Kreacher sobre el desayuno, Sirius se le acercó por detrás y al oído le dijo con voz profunda 'Anoche te dejaste algo en mi habitación, esta noche podrías pasar a recogerlo'.

Y en ese preciso momento Hermione decidió que no quería ser un juego para Sirius Black y ni esa, ni las siguientes cinco noches, fue a la habitación del animago, cosa que hacía estar a Sirius muy irritado y desconcertado, hasta que la sexta noche fue él quien dio el paso y recorrió la distancia entre su habitación y la de Hermione.

Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación el miedo le embargó '¿Y si no quería seguir viéndolo?' '¿Y si prefería a alguien más joven y guapo? Bueno alguien más joven sí pero… ¿Alguien más guapo? No lo encontraría'.

Así que entró decidido, pero se encontró con una imagen que se le quedaría clavada en el corazón por siempre, Hermione con todo su rebelde pelo esparcido sobre la almohada dormía profundamente y más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto con una camiseta de Los Beatles. Acongojado por la escena salió de la habitación y se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse enamorado de esa chiquilla.

Lo que Sirius no sabía es que Hermione no estaba dormida, fingía para no enfrentarlo, porque no se veía capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin poder gritarle que no quería que la usara, que quería que la amara. Que quería que esos ojos azul profundo le dedicaran cada pequeña mirada, que sus fuertes manos no solo la acariciaran de manera salvaje sino que la abrazaran y reconfortaran. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarle porque sabía que volvería a caer una y otra vez en su juego, porque las personas enamoradas no razonan lo que duele o no, simplemente se dejan llevar por el corazón, por la necesidad de sentir que todo puede cambiar. Y ella estaba enamorada, vaya que si lo estaba.

Sirius se levantó con un nudo en la boca del estómago, con un peso que necesitaba soltar, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, contarle, decirle, hacerla entender todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Era algo nuevo, Sirius el gran conquistador había sido conquistado por una chiquilla, una pequeña mujer, que se había entregado a él como ninguna otra. Mientras pensaba en ella sintió como una ola de satisfacción lo recorrió, sintió que sus años en Azakaban ya no pesaban en su alma, que esa mujercita con sus encuentros nocturnos había curado y ayudado a cerrar todas las heridas que acumulaba el merodeador.

Mientras fantaseaba con una posible, y futura, relación la vio salir de su habitación sin apenas mirarle y sintió como su ola rompía contra la orilla de la realidad. De la realidad de que ella era una niña, veinte años no eran nada. Él era demasiado viejo, estaba demasiado quemado y a ella le quedaba una increíble vida por delante. Desalmado por sus propias conjeturas fue a desayunar y se encontró con una pequeña disyuntiva, se encontraba a solas con ella en una cocina que se le hacía pequeña a cada segundo mientras él calculaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en alcanzar a Hermione y darle todo lo que ya le pertenecía.

- Hermione- Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Sirius- La encontraba seria, taciturna, diferente a la Hermione de hacía tan solo unas semanas.

Se sentó en la mesa a beberse un café, aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que olía su perfume y en lo preciosa que encontraba a esa Hermione seria. Movidos por una fuerza extraña ambos se levantaron a la vez. Ella para salir de aquella situación imposible de soportar y él para atravesar la distancia que los separaba. Y, como buen jugador de quidditch, él llegó en un momento a su lado, rodeó su pequeña cintura y atrapó la boca de Hermione con sus labios. Sintió como todo cobraba sentido, como sus labios eran suaves y delicados, tibios y tímidos, y se dio cuenta que todo merecía la pena sólo por ese roce de labios.

Pero Hermione no era una chica cualquiera, ella necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, necesitaba una explicación y esa misma mañana la tendría de parte del animago.  
Se separó lentamente de la boca de Sirius,y cogiendo aire se preparó para todo un rechazo.

- Sirius, tienes que empezar a explicarme que es esto que hacemos- Su voz era neutra intentado ocultar todo lo que llevaba dentro, ese miedo al rechazo esperado.

- Bueno, creo que la gente suele llamarlo '_besarse'- _Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto pero no se fijaba en que ponía aún más nerviosa a Hermione.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- Y esa mirada aprendida, sin duda, de la mismísima Mcgonagall hizo que Sirius empequeñeciera y buscara las palabras adecuadas para no quedar como un pervertido enamorado de una niña.

- Verás Herms, yo… - Se animó a sí mismo a seguir con la declaración que se moría por salir de su boca- Sólo júrame que no saldrás corriendo, creo que esos encuentros por las noches han hecho que te vea de otra forma, que encuentre encantadora hasta tu mirada a lo Mcgonagall- Sonrió intentado parecer seductor.

- ¿Quieres decir que…-

- Te quiero, ¿vale? Ya está, sí, soy un viejo, un pervertido que se ha acostado con una chiquilla de 20 años, alguien que podría ser su hija, pero esto nunca lo había sentido y si tu, si sólo dijeras que tengo una pequeña oportunidad, yo sólo necesito tiempo…

Tras esto un silencio incómodo se instauró en la cocina, Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas y su corazón acelerado no dejaba de palpitarle en el pecho cosa que hacía que respirar fuese difícil. Sirius sin embargo no notó que la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar así que se dio por rechazado y despacio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Sirius!- Gritó como si se le fuese la vida en ello- Espera…

- Todo lo que necesites- Sintió como la esperanza comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho.

- ¿No crees que es una locura? ¿Un error? ¿Una estupidez?- Preguntó casi con desesperación.

- Todas esas cosas y mucho más, pero merecerá la pena, te lo aseguro- Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro haciéndolo ver más joven.

- Eres el padrino de mi mejor amigo- Sus ojos reflejaban la lucha que mantenía la castaña en su interior.

- ¿Y eso me condena a vivir sin amor?- Preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica inmóvil en medio de la cocina.

- Deberías ser el razonable de la relación, quien lleve la cordura y diga que esto está mal- Su reproche hizo sonreír a Sirius.

- Ya lo sé, pero cuando te pasas trece años en Azkaban tiendes a perder la cordura y a querer arriesgarte. A tirarte de cabeza a algo que se puede parecer tanto a la felicidad- Sirius sintió como todo lo que decía le liberaba de una carga, de una opresión que llevaba en el pecho mucho tiempo.

- Pero… ¿por qué yo?- Hermione y sus inseguridades.

- Yo también me pregunte lo mismo cuando me di cuenta- Esa frase se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña- Pero entonces pensé y entendí, ¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de ti?, si eres todo lo que podría querer y más. Sabes que no voy a regalarte los oídos Herms, sabes que no soy un romanticón empedernido, y sabes cuánto me está costando decir esto, pero te quiero y necesito saber si tú sientes algo parecido…

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la chica y casi sin pensarlo lo dijo, una simple frase.

- Sí, de cabeza a la felicidad.

Fue suficiente para que Sirius, que se encontraba a centímetro de la castaña, se abalanzara sobre ella y sellara su boca con un beso. No un beso apasionado como hasta ahora, ni rudo, desesperado y ardiente, era un beso de amor, un beso que les llevaría de cabeza a la felicidad.

* * *

**Que tal?Les gustó? Ya saben, cualquier opinión, crítica, consejo para que me retire... Reviews!**


End file.
